


My dream

by Toothyhogwartz101



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothyhogwartz101/pseuds/Toothyhogwartz101
Summary: This happened in a dream.  If you want me to continue let me know I have a lot of ideas.





	My dream

I woke up going downstairs "good morning dad" I said. He drops his plate in alarm LEXI YOU'RE AWAKE. Yeah. You've been sleeping for 2 months. What. My dad called our family and friends and we were going to have a big dinner. I was in my bedroom up high in the attic. You had to climb a ladder and there was a door with a window that locked form the inside the window was cracked I was walking up there earlier and had hit my head. I had a loft bed a couple of American girl dolls underneath. I was so confused asleep for 2 months. I heard voices and the doorbell and stayed upstairs. My dad called me. I walked downstairs my cousins Michael and Mark hugged me. They hard missed me next my aunt and uncle. My uncle Rick. And my grandpa? Arrived. Everyone was so happy to see me. And I learned what happened apparently I was in an accident a bad one and my dad was told by the hospital he could bring me home until I passed. He did because if I woke up he wanted me to remember my room and be happy. I went upstairs the best part about living up high is I can hear everything. My dad said to not tell me something. She acts so different I'm not sure what to do she won't call her mom or her friends to tell them she's ok. She always cares how they feel. I'm thinking of getting her a therapist. I felt tears drip down my face. I went back downstairs where a doctor was sitting. Mexico this is Dr. Johnson he's your physical therapist. My limbs and muscles we're so weak. You'll be going to the same place your grandpa goes to. I shook his hand whe6my from started hurting it and I clutched it in pain. Falling into a chair while my physical therapist tried to help. I refused. Then he and my dad started talking.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't very good but regardless I hope you enjoy.


End file.
